


Looking closer

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lola Swan [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lola Swan saved her sister from the vampire James and made sure her sister didn't turn into one of them.She learns more about the supernatural world when she goes to find the dagger and this leads to more ways to protect her sister, but also more ways for Lola to be in danger.All rights belong the original writers, except Lola Swan, Jonah Black and their storyline.This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

Lola takes a black jumper from her closet: ‘Bella have you seen …’

‘Here’. Bella gives her the blue shirt she was looking for.

‘Thank you’, Lola says while putting her stuff in a bag.

‘Do you really think it is that important?’

She closes the bag and turns around to look at her sister: ‘Yes and I won’t be gone for long.’

‘Edward is here. I’m going to let him in.’ Bella says and gets up from the bed.

While Bella is gone, Lola takes her latest notebook and puts it also in her bag: ‘Hey Edward.’

‘When do you leave?’ he asks.

‘The day after tomorrow.’

‘This dagger you know how it looks like?’ He asks and Bella comes to stand next to him.

‘It has a dark purple handle with specific signing on it. I’ll recognize it.’

‘You don’t think it will be dangerous to get it.’ Bella asks.

‘With me it’s a normal dagger, but I can defend myself. I need it, I will be able to defend you from vampires like Victoria.’ She tells her sister.

‘Bella, Alice is waiting.’ Edward tells her.

‘You can go. Enjoy your summer, sister.’

………..

Now that her bag is almost finished, she goes downstairs to get something to drink. In the living room she stops. She feels an electric pulse. She puts her hands on her knees and takes a few deep breaths. She knows this feeling. She knows this pain. Someone had just transformed into a wolf for the first time.

………….

She is almost there. She can hear the thoughts of the wolf that had just transformed. It are mostly angry thoughts.

_‘This is going to take longer than expected’, _Jared thinks

_‘Lola is there’, _Sam thinks.

She takes a few more steps so that they can see her. She looks at the wolf, She looks back at her hands. The light appears. It doesn’t work immediately but after a minute or two he transforms back.

She walks away. She goes back to her car.

…………..

‘Hey Lola.’

‘Emily, how are you doing?’ Lola says when she puts her bag next to the table.

‘Everything is good. How did it go?’

‘They will be here any minute. What are you baking?’

‘Muffins. They’re ready. Please take one.’

Lola takes one and sit down in one the chairs: ‘They taste amazing.’

The door opens and Sam walks through and goes straight to Emily. After him are Jared and Paul and finally she sees Jonah. He sits next to her and lays a hand on her leg. Paul and Jared sit on the two chairs opposite from the two and they explain him about the wolves, vampires and Lola’s gifts.

Paul sits still and doesn’t say a word.

‘I don’t have to go now.’ Lola tells the others.

‘You said it is important. Now is as good as any other time.’ Jonah says.

‘Where is she going to?’ Paul asks.

‘Mystic Falls.’ Lola answers.

‘She trying to find a magical dagger.’ Jared says.

‘What is so special about the dagger?’ Paul asks.

‘It weakens the supernatural.’ She says.

‘Wait all supernatural.’ Paul says. Lola nods.

‘Yesterday you said you found something. What is it?’ Sam asks.

‘There is a cure.’ She simply says. They all look at her. Emily stops with the dishes and turns around. ‘The cure is my blood. A little bit reverses the effects of the dagger.’ Paul and Jared look disgusted by the idea, but Sam and Jonah are calm about it. Emily returns to doing the dishes.

* * *

‘Jess.’ Lola says while hugging her best friend. ‘Jess this is Kim. Kim this is Jessica.’ Kim holds her hand in the air. Kim is Jared’s imprint. Lola thought inviting her would be fun.

‘Hey’, is all Jessica says.

‘Come let’s go inside’, Lola says walking in the middle of the two: ‘Kim are there any stores you want to go to?’

‘Not really.’ Kim answers.

‘Then it is up to you Jess, show us where we go to!’.

Jessica takes them to the stores she likes most and gives the other girls clothes to fit and she gives them advise. Like, ‘You should buy it’, or: ‘No, not this one, maybe a different color.’ After 4 stores she guides them to a place for smoothies.

‘So, you go on vacation? All by yourself?’ Jess asks in disbelief.

‘Yes, I thought it would be nice.’ Lola answers and drinks from her blueberry smoothie.

‘I would have thought you would take Jonah with you. Don’t you think the same Kim?’

‘Yes, maybe...’ Kim says.

‘I can travel on my own, Jess.’

‘I guess you can, but you need to tell me all about it.’

‘Of course, Jess.’ Lola start laughing and not much after that so does Jess.

……….

That evening it’s Mac and Cheese for dinner. ‘I’ll miss your cooking, sister.’ Lola says.

‘Ah yes your trip.’ Her father says.

‘Yes, I’ll leave tomorrow.’

‘And I said that was good?’

‘Yes dad, you helped my buy my plane ticket.’

* * *

‘It’s almost time to go, are you ready?’ Jonah asks.

‘Yes’ Lola says. He offers her his hand to help me get out of the couch. The door opens. ‘Hey’, it’s Jared and Kim: ‘I see that you wear the new shirt we bought yesterday.’.

‘Yes, new shirt so…’ Kim tells Lola.

Jared looks between them: ‘So that’s where you were yesterday.’

‘Yes, the girl saved me. Jessica forced me to go shopping again.’ Lola says.

‘And she survived that?’ Jonah laughs.

‘Yes, she did. It was fun. It was, right?’ Lola asks Kim.

She nods: ‘It was better than I had thought it would be.’ Jared holds Kim from behind.

‘See! Kim and I, we’re friends. We should do it again Kim, but maybe without Jessica.’

‘Maybe Emily can come?’ Kim suggests.

‘Good idea, Emily you heard that, right?’ Lola hears Sam laugh. And some of them start to laugh as well.

……………

Jonah takes Lola to the airport. He had just parked the car. Lola steps out and walks to his side of the car and take his hand. She kisses him, and he kisses her back. ‘Have a save trip.’

‘I’ll miss you. I wish you could come with me.’

‘Me too’, he says and kisses her on the top of her head. She lays her head against his chest and he wraps his arms around her: ‘You should go.’

‘I know’, She say. And then she lets go of him. She walks away towards the building. She goes to the check in. Inside there are a few stores, but She only buys some water and waits until she must leave.


	2. chapter 2

When Lola arrives in Mystic Falls the first thing, she does is pay the cab. And then she walks in a bar. It’s called ‘the grill’. She takes a seat at the bar and lays her bag next to her.

‘What can I get you?’ a waitress asks.

‘A coke’

‘Here.’ she says: ‘New in town or just passing through?’

‘Passing through.’ Lola says: ‘Is it that obvious?’

The girl points at the bag: ‘And I know most people that come here. Where are you staying? My name is Vicki by the way’

‘Lola and I don’t know yet. Is there a motel or something?’

‘Yes’ Vicki says and then she explains the location.

………..

The next hour Lola talks with Vicki in between her doing her job.

‘You know if you want to stay at my place, my brother won’t mind. How long are planning on staying?’

‘You sure? I think a week or two’. Lola answers.

‘Yes, my shift is almost over and look there is my brother.’ Vicki points to a blond guy that is walking our way.

‘Vicki, you’re ready to go home’, he says.

‘Yes Matt.’ Then she looks at me: ‘Matt this is Lola.’ Lola shakes his hand and Vicky continues: ‘I told her she could sleep on our couch while she is in town.’

‘What?’ he says in surprised.

‘Matty please?’ Vicky tries.

‘It’s good’.

‘If it’s a problem…’ Lola start saying.

‘No, it’s not and you actually seem nice’.

* * *

When Lola wakes up, she sees Matt standing in the kitchen. ‘Good morning.’

‘You want some coffee?’

‘That would be good’, she says while walking towards the table and he gives her a cup of coffee.

‘My sister said you were passing through. Why pick Mystic Falls?’

She doesn’t answer, instead she drinks her coffee.

‘So, you don’t want to talk about that.’

‘No, it’s ok. It’s just, I’m looking for something. It’s like a lost family heirloom.’

‘And you think you’ll find it here?’ He asks, putting his empty cup on a counter.

‘yes, it’s crazy. I know.’

‘I need to go but maybe Vicky can help.’

‘Thank you, also for the coffee.’

He smiles: ‘You’re welcome.’

………………..

When Lola is dressed, she takes a seat at the table. she looks at a map from Mystic Falls. ‘He Vicky.’ Lola says when the girl comes in the kitchen to eat something.

‘What are you looking for on that map?’

‘I’m not sure, but I had read somewhere that there are some ruins outside the city. You know where they are?’

‘Yes. Why would you look for that?’ Vicki asks and then she point at a place on the map: ‘It’s here.’

‘I’m looking for something that has been lost for a long time and I mean very long.’

* * *

That evening Lola goes to the place Vicky had pointed her to. She walks around looking for the exact place that stood in one of her journals. She looks around, but she is pretty sure she is not going to find anything here.

‘Hello.’ She hears from behind her.

She turns around, but she doesn’t see anyone. When she looks back in front of her there is someone there. A guy with black hair.

‘So, is see you’re searching for something’, he says.

‘Yes, you wouldn’t know where I can find it?’

‘Maybe’ he says and speeds my way. Lola uses her power, but only a little bit. He stops a meter in front of me. ‘Don’t’, he says: ‘We can help each other.’

She stops, and he takes his hands from his head. ‘Who are you?’

‘My name is Damon.’

‘You have the dagger.’

‘Yes, it has been used on my brother. If you heal him, I give it to you.’

‘Who says I can heal him.’

‘Come on. We both know you can sweetheart.’

‘Yes, but I want to see it first.’

‘I don’t have it with me but come to this address tomorrow.’ He gives her a note and then he is gone.

* * *

_‘You think he speaks the truth?’ Jonah asks me from over the phone._

‘I belief so. I have to go and see.’

_‘Yes, I know but stay safe.’_

‘How are things there?’ Lola asks walking around a corner.

_‘Good. Paul finds it difficult to control the shifting. And your sister said you should call’._

‘I’ll will. I’m there. Call you later?’

_‘bey’._

………

Lola rings the bell and walks through the door when the buzzer goes. ‘Damon, I’m here’

He comes from around the corner: ‘So, you came’. He holds the dagger in front of him. When she walks towards it. He moves the dagger to his back. ‘First you heal my brother. You can heal him?’

‘Yes… My blood is the cure’, she answers.

‘Ironic.’ He says: ‘I can see you have a problem with it, but my brother he isn’t dangerous. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone’.

‘I heal him, later this day. Will I hear from you again?’

‘You have my word. I’ll call you. And don’t tell my brother I send you.’

…………..

While Lola makes her way through the city, she thinks about it. Is she doing the right thing? She hopes it anyway. She needs to heal him in order to get that dagger. She arrives at the boarding house and she rings the bell.

Someone opens the door. He looks confused: ‘Hello’.

‘I’m looking for Stefan Salvatore.’

‘That’s my nephew, but he is sick so…’

‘I’m here to help him get better.’

He lets her in, ‘I’m Zach. How do you think you can help him?’

‘Zach, let’s say it’s magic.’ She says, he would know about it, right?

‘So, you know that he is a…’

‘Vampire.’

Zach leads her through the house to a room: ‘Stefan, there is someone to help you get better’.

She sees him look at the door. ‘Why would you help me?’ Stefan asks her.

‘I heard you’re a good person’. She says, and she notices that Zack had left the room. She sits next to him on the bed and offer him her wrist. ‘This should help’. He refuses. ‘You must, it’s a cure for the knife’.

He looks at her surprised and bites in her wrist.

…………..

She holds a napkin against her wrist, where she was bitten. she looks at Stefan and she can see a little color return to his skin. ‘You feel better?’

‘Actually a lot better. But why would you do that?’ He asks, he still doesn’t understand… she doesn’t know him.

‘You should thank me. And I said it.’

‘Because I’m a good person. You know that I’m a vampire?’

‘Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything.’ She says.

‘I’m a monster’.

‘Not all vampires are monsters’, she says: ‘And there are monsters, who aren’t vampires.’

‘Thank you.’


	3. chapter 3

Lola holds her phone against her ear: _‘_Hey Bella.’

_‘He, how is it in Mystic Falls?’_

‘It is good. I think I like it here.’

_‘And your hotel.’_

‘I’m not staying in a hotel. I made friends and they said I could stay with them.’

_‘Alice said that you had to be careful about a man with black hair and there was someone else, but she couldn’t see more’._

‘Did she have a vision?’

_‘Yes, and I don’t want to lose you.’_

‘I can protect myself, but I’ll watch out.’

_‘That’s all I ask.’_

‘Bye sister.’

_‘Bye.’_

_____________________________________________________

Lola opens the door to the Grill_. ‘_I’ll come back when I can.’ She says against Jonah, who she is calling now.

_‘I had to go running with Paul.’ Jonah says._

_‘I miss you too’, she says_while she takes a seat at the bar.

_‘You know I miss you.’_

‘Yes, but I like it when you say it.’

_‘Seriously, you have to come back.’_

‘I booked a ticket. I come back tomorrow evening.’

_‘I come and pick u up. See you tomorrow.’_

‘Bye.’

………..

‘Was that your boyfriend?’ Vicki asks.

‘Yes.’ Lola answers, and then she looks at her phone.

‘What is his name?’

‘Jonah, he is my best friend. He was that already but now there is just more.’

‘You must tell me…’ Vicki says and comes to sit closer to where Lola sits.

‘Vick can I have…’

‘Here Matt’ she shoves a drink in his direction.

‘Vick…’

‘Lola is telling me about her boyfriend. Tell me more.’ Vicki tells Lola.

‘I’m gone’ Matt says.

‘He was my best friend and then something changed. You could say it only took one look.’ Lola says, thinking back at that day.

‘Vicky, will you give me a drink.’

‘Lola that’s Tyler, my not so romantic boyfriend.’ Vicki tells her.

‘You don’t want that Vicky.’ Tyler says before walking away.

‘Maybe, I do…’ Vicki says and looks away from Tyler.

Lola wants to answer but she gets a phone call. ‘Hey’.

_‘It’s Damon.’_

‘I almost thought that you came back on you promise.’ Lola answers.

_‘Come at to the apartment tomorrow at 10AM’. _The call stops.

Lola looks at Vicky when she done giving drinks to people.‘I can’t believe it, but that is about the thing I searched for.’

‘That family thing you want to buy. The guy finally called?’

‘Yes, I believe so.’

* * *

The following morning Lola walks towards the apartment. She walks in and she is surprised because the doors are open. She almost runs upstairs, and she sees a guy holding Damon by his throat and another guy standing next to him with a wooden stake. Both are standing with their backs to her. Lola doesn’t think twice and makes them both shrink on their knees.

Damon takes the stake and kills them both. Lola lets go of her power and he looks at her: ‘I thought …’

‘You thought I wouldn’t help you?’ She raises her eyebrow.

He walks over to her: ‘Here, you deserve it. Don’t use it on me.’ He grins. ‘You’re going back to Forks now?’

‘How did you…?’

‘I did my homework.’

‘I have to call a cab and my flight is… in four hours.’

‘Don’t call, I’ll drive you.’ He suggests.

‘Really?’

‘Yes, I pick you up in an hour so go get your stuff.’

She gives him the address and leaves the apartment.

* * *

‘If you’re ever in town again, you call me!’ Vicki says.

‘I will. Thank you for letting me stay here. Tell your brother I said thank you.’

‘Yes’ Vicki says.

Lola hugs her and then she takes her bag. ‘Bye.’

Vicki waves at Lola and lets her out the house.

Lola sees a car parked close by and assumes it is Damon. When she comes closer, she sees that she is right.

…………….

When we are at the airport, Lola decides to ask him: ‘Damon, why didn’t you want your brother to know what you did for him?’

He shrugs his shoulders: ‘It’s how it is!’

‘Thanks for the ride and if you ever need anything then you call. I try to help…’

He smiles slightly: ‘Maybe until later.’

__________________________________________

‘Hello everyone! I’m back.’ Lola says when she opens the door.

‘You found it?’ Jared asks. Paul turns his head.

She takes the dagger from under her coat. She had taken it out of her luggage as soon as possible. She feels safer with it.

‘Good! Now put it away.’ Sam says.

‘How was Mystic Falls itself?’ Kim asks while Emily gives Lola something to drink.

Lola takes a sip. ‘It was nice. I spent most off my time in a place called: “The Grill”.’

‘And the hotel?’ Emily asks.

‘I made some friends there and they let me sleep on their couch. A girl, her name is Vicki and her brother Matt. How where things here?’

‘I guess Jonah kept you updated?’ Sam asks.

Lola nods: ‘He said everything is going normally. And if that’s the case I think I want to go home.’

They all nod: ‘You should probably unpack.’ Jared says.

……………..

While Lola drives towards her home it’s quiet. Jonah sits on the passenger seat, but they don’t talk much.

When she puts het bag in her room, she turns towards him: ‘You’re ok?’

He nods.

‘I missed you.’ She says before putting her arms around his neck. She moves closer to kiss him. He immediately kisses het back. He puts one hand on her back and with the other hand he holds her head close. Their lips move in sync. She moves her hands to his back and move one off them so she can feel the skin of his back. He pushed her against the wall, and he kisses her neck. She removes his shirt and hers follows soon after.

…

Lola’s head is laying on Jonah’s bare chest. He holds her close and kisses the top off her head. She moves so she lays on top of him and kisses him.

His phone rings. They both look at it without moving. ‘I think I need to go.’ He says.

‘Maybe.’ She says. She gets off the bed. When they are both fully dressed again, he kisses her cheek.


	4. chapter 4

When Bella comes back with Edward, Lola is putting her clothes in the washing machine. Lola walks in the kitchen: ‘Bella’. She hugs her sister and then she greets Edward. ‘Sister tonight Pizza and a movie?’

Bella looks at Edward and then back to her sister: ‘Of course. How was your trip?’

Lola tells her about everyone and when they are done catching up the pizza has arrived. ‘Bella, I need to call Jessica. I come to your room afterwards. You can pick a movie.’

…………..

‘Hey Jess.’

‘Lola you’re back. How was your trip?’

Lola can hear a tremble in her voice: ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘Mike broke up with me yesterday.’

‘Do you want me to come?’

‘No, I’m watching my favorite movie, but tomorrow…’

‘Me and Angela come tomorrow, we make a day off it!’

………….

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and talking. Lola didn’t know the movie Bella picked, but it’s something about vampires.

The next day she had bought Jessica’s favorite chocolate ice-cream with marshmallow in it. Angela, Lola and Jessica spend all day talking and somehow it all felt right. Spending time with her friends and her sister.

Lola went running again with Jonah among other things. She did end up going to a movie with Kim and Emily. Kept In contact with Damon and exchanged a few text messages with Vicki. Now it is the first of September. So First day off school again.

________________________________________

‘Hey Mike, tell me we still have biology together?’

‘For me it’s the first lesson off the day?’

‘Me too. We work together like always?’

‘yeah that’s good. We make a good team.’ He says while they walk towards the right building.

And so a new schoolyear begins. My last year, after this one I would graduate.

____________________________

Days pass. My homework is harder than last year. It takes Lola more time and she has less time. Today it wasn’t going to bother her. It is the 13thof September which means it’s her birthday.

**…………….**

She is eighteen. Bella thinks, it is something she doesn’t want to think about. She looks outside and sees Edward standing against his car. Bella looks at him for a second and then she makes her way towards him. He has been driving her to school every day now. Lola refused to come with them and takes her own car.

‘Happy birthday!’

‘Don’t say it!’ Bella complains.

He takes her hand in his and looks at her new bracelet: ‘So, she can give you present?’ he smiles at her.

She takes her hand back: ‘My sister doesn’t listen!’ she says while getting in the car: ‘And she said there is a special herb in it for protection.’

He nods and drives them to school.

**………………**

‘Happy birthday!’ Alice tells Lola. Jasper is standing by her side.

‘Thank you!’ Lola says.

Alice looks very excited and asks: ‘We organized a birthday party for you and your sister at our house. I already saw that you will stop by.’

‘You will be able to convince Bella then?’. Jasper grins. ‘If you convince my sister I will come for a bit!’ Lola starts walking away.

Alice stops her: ‘You better wear that dark green dress’.

Lola laughs and walks away from the cars.

…………………

Jessica hugs her best friend when she sees Lola. ‘Here! Open it!’ Jessica commands.

‘Calm down. Let her breath.’ Mike says: ‘Happy birthday Lola.’

Angela stands on Jessica’s other side: ‘It’s a present from all of us.’

Lola opens the silver wrapping and inside is an empty box. ‘Uhm, guys it’s empty?’

‘it’s at my home now.’ Mike explains: ‘I will come and install it in your car. It’s a new radio.’

‘That’s great!’ Lola exclaims and she hugs each of them. ‘Now you can’t complain anymore Jess, next time we are taking my car!’

……………………..

‘I see you in hour and a half.’ Lola tells Jonah: ‘The Cullen’s are throwing a party as well.’

‘Don’t stay there too long. Emily baked this amazing cake that we can’t touch until you’re here.’

‘I can imagine that being difficult for the pack.’ she laughs: ‘I’ll leave there as soon as I can. I promise! When she lays away her phone, she changes into the dress that Alice wanted her to wear. A short dark green dress with long sleeves.

……………….

Rosalie opens the door: ‘They are all in the living room. Happy birthday Lola.’

‘Thanks Rosalie.’ Lola follows her and goes stand next to Bella.

Alice brings in the cake: ‘Now let’s give them their presents. You said you needed to be somewhere? Right Lola?’

‘Yes, Jonah invited me over.’

‘Alice that cake is way too big. You do know me, and my sister are the only ones that can eat?’ Bella mentions and Lola smiles.

‘Ok Rosalie you first.’ Alice cheers.

Rosalie gives them both something wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Bella gets a pair of silver earrings and Lola gets necklace. It’s a thin silver smooth line. The sister both thank her, and Rosalie helps Lola to put it on.

The next present is for Bella from Edward. ‘I didn’t spend anything but apparently I could have.’ He laughs.

Bella starts opening it, but she cuts herself. Lola sees a drupel blood. She sees Jasper change and lean forward. Edward takes a stand in front of Bella and Lola mumbles the spell. Jasper reach for his head and before Lola can do anything else, he runs out of the room.

Rosalie, Emmett follow him. Esme and Alice follow a minute later.

……………….

Everything feels wrong. Jasper had just tried to attack Bella, but Lola stopped it. Lola turns around and looks at Bella’s face. Edward looks in shock.

‘Edward, I think you need to go see Jasper.’ Lola tells him.

‘But Bella…’

‘I take care of my sister!’

‘She is right.’ Carlisle says: ‘I think he is only going to listen to you’.

‘I go and you get Bella home.’ He tells me.

Lola nods but Bella says: ‘I’ll will see you later today?’

Edward nods slowly and closes the door behind him.

‘Bella are you coming.’

She nods, ‘I’m sorry Carlisle. Tell Jasper I’m not angry.’

………………….

The drive home is silent and when they’re home Edward is waiting for Bella.

‘You go to Jonah now. Make it a good birthday.’ Bella smiles at Lola.

‘You sure?’

‘Yes, I’ll be ok.’


	5. chapter 5

‘There is frosting on the cake?’ Lola asks them when she walk inside.

Emily nods. ‘Did something happen?’

Lola takes a seat: ‘My sister had a papercut.’

‘And…’ Paul asks.

‘In a house full of vampires.’ Lola finishes her sentence: ‘Nothing happened. I prevented it.’ Jonah lays a hand on her back. Sam tells Emily to cut the cake.

‘Is everything…?’ Jared asks. Kim looks at Lola.

‘I’m fine. Actually, I have something for Kim and Emily.’ Lola takes the packages from her bag and hand them over.

‘Aren’t we supposed to give you a present?’ Kim says and Paul laughs. They both open it and inside are the two simple bracelets with the dried vervain in it.

‘Oh that. Lola told me she was going to give it to them.’ Jonah says.

‘What makes them special?’ Sam asks.

‘There is a special herb in. It will protect them.’ Lola says: ‘I have something similar.’ she shows them her bracelet that she had started wearing in Mystic Falls.

Kim looks at Jared. He gets up and takes a present from his bag. ‘Kim bought this for you.’ He says while he hands it to Lola.

She opens it and inside is a dark blue book. ‘Thanks, both of you. You remembered, Kim?’

‘Yes, you wanted to write down, everything that you discovered. And that you are out of notebooks.’

They start eating the cake and the evening turns into a fun night. A night full of story, jokes and of course laughter.

_______________________________

Jonah had given Lola a matching silver bracelet, except that I loved the one I got from him way better. She parks her car on the side of the store of Mike’s parents.

‘Lola!’ Mike’s mother says while she walks Lola’s way: ‘That’s a long time since I saw you here!’

‘How are you?’

‘I’m good, but I assume you’re here to see Mike?’. When Lola nod, she says: ‘He is in the back.’

‘Thank you.’ Lola walks towards the back and see Mike sitting on a crate. ‘I can see that unpacking the raincoats is very difficult. Do you need any help?’

‘Lola! No, I’m done.’

‘Yes sure. I believe that!’ She looks at the box that is still more than half full and then back at Mike.

He sighs. And he starts taking out coats. Lola takes them over and puts them on their hanger. ‘After this I’ll help with your new radio.’ Mike promises.

‘You know how to install it!’

‘Yeah!’ he says: ‘At least I think I do!’

………………….

Mike was able to install it and then they talked some more before it was time for Lola to go home. It is almost time for dinner when she arrives home. She opens the door and she sees her father sitting in the couch.

‘Have you seen your sister?’ he asks. He looks worried.

‘No, I was with Mike after school. What’s wrong? She isn’t home?’

‘No, can you call Edwin?’

She nods and if she wasn’t worrying about Bella, she would have found it funny.

………………..

‘He doesn’t answer!’ Lola shouts to her father.

Her father puts a hand in his hair and looks around. ‘We have to find her.’

‘I’ll call some of my friends. If she is in the woods, they’ll find her.’ He nods and she takes her phone.

_‘Hello.’_

‘Jonah, Bella is missing.’

You hear he is taken by surprise:_‘Can we do something?’_

‘Can you guys help us search for her. We think she is lost in the woods.’

_‘Of course. You’re ok?’_

‘I’ll be better when we find her.’

_‘I understand, we come immediately.’_

…………………

While everyone is searching, Lola is pacing back and forth around the house. Her father didn’t want her to help. ‘What if you got lost as well?’ She walks outside and sees that there are a lot of people. Her father is talking with someone, but he keeps looking in the way of the woods.

‘Lola, Are you ok?’

She looks at her other side: ‘I think so Mike. What would have happened?’ She holds her arm with her other hand and looks up.

‘I don’t know’ he says, and he hugs her. When he let her go, he says: ‘She’ll be fine.’

‘You don’t know that!’ Lola says while looking at the woods: ‘You don’t…’ she sees someone coming out of the woods. It’s Sam and he is carrying… her sister. Her eyes widen and she makes her way towards them. Her father takes Bella over. It takes all his efforts but he carry’s her inside.

…………….

While the doctors look at Bella, Lola thinks about what Bella said: ‘He is gone.’ Her sister could only mean one person, Edward!

Jonah comes to Lola and holds her close. ‘She is back, and she is ok?’

‘For now!’

He holds her shoulders so he can look at her. He rises his eyebrows.

‘I think Edward and his family left. I’m afraid this is only the beginning.’

______________________________________________

The next few days Lola tried to talk to Bella. Now she is going to visit the pack.

‘Hello.’ She says when she walks in: ‘Where is Emily?’ She asks them. Jared and Paul are sitting at the table and Jonah sits in the couch.

But it’s Sam who answers from in the kitchen: ‘She is doing groceries.’

Lola puts her bag down next to the couch and sit next to Jonah. He looks at her and raises one eyebrow. She shakes her head. She had called him a few times, so he knows this means that nothing had changed with Bella. He lays a hand on her shoulder. ‘It’s ok!’ she says laying her hand on his.

When Lola looks back at the others, he takes his hand back: ‘Did something happen?’

‘Nothing special!’ Sam says looking at his glass.

‘Nothing special!’ she missed the party at the beach a few days ago. It was…’ Paul stops talking when he sees Jared and Sam look at him.

‘He didn’t mean it like that.’ Jonah says to Lola.

Paul sees her shocked expression and opens his mouth. He doesn’t say anything.

She stands up: ‘You’re surprised that I wasn’t there. Why were you partying?’

He doesn’t answer.

‘Because they left, right? I’m not going to celebrate my sister’s heartbreak, that she screams herself awake every night!’ She takes a deep breath. She didn’t want to shout, she lowers herself, so she sits back in the couch. She lays her hands on her legs and continues in a normal tone: ‘I can’t talk to her; I can’t help her. She sits there, she doesn’t say anything or do anything. I don’t know how to help her. She doesn’t even cry…’ Lola feels a hand on her back, moving up and down in a comforting way.

‘Is it that bad.’ Jared asks.

She looks up: ‘Yes, it hasn’t changed since she was lost in the woods. The only difference is that she shows less emotion now.’

Sam gives her a glass of water: ‘You try! That’s enough.’

‘I shouldn't have said anything.’ Paul says while laying a hand on the table.

She drinks a little bit of water and says: ‘I understand why that here it’s a reason to party. It’s good, I’m not angry. It’s just … It’s just so much.’

‘Indeed, too much.’ Paul says looking at the table.


	6. chapter 6

_The end of September_

‘Jess, Bella is waiting.’ Lola tells her best friend.

‘She can wait a little bit longer! You must come tomorrow evening. It will not be the same without you. Angela isn’t as great in giving useless but funny comments about movies as you.’ She goes and stands in front of me and gives me this look.

‘Ok, I come, but there better be a pizza for me! With lots of cheese!’

‘Sure!’ she goes out of Lola’s way and gives Angela a thumbs up. ‘Told you!’ Jessica whispers to Angela.

Lola laughs and says: ‘I see you tomorrow.’

…………….

‘Bella, you can get in!’ Lola says while she opens the doors from the car. She looks at her sister while getting in the car. ‘How was it today.’ Bella has a book in her hand and looks distracted out of the window.

‘Fine!’ It’s Bella’s usual answer. Nothing more, nothing less.

The rest of the drive is silent. When Lola stops the car in the front of the house, she sees her sister step out. She follows Bella and inside she takes a glass of milk. Her head pops up when her phone rings. Not the usual! Lola walks to her room: ‘Damon, how are you?’

_‘Mystic Falls is quiet!’_

‘Still in Mystic falls, I thought you didn’t like it there?’

_‘Maybe, but my brother is here. So, I’m staying!’_

‘Does he know you’re there?’ Lola asks him, she remembers how she couldn’t tell anything to him when she saved Stefan.

_‘The disappointed look he gave me earlier today confirms that he is aware of me.’_

‘You still didn’t tell him about the part you played in saving his life?’

_‘That’s against my plan to make his life as difficult as possible.’_

Lola rolls her eyes; he can’t see it anyway: ‘Why did you call?’

_‘Did I ever tell you who changed me into a vampire?’_

‘No, why?’

_‘Her name is Katherine.’ _He explains to Lola who she is and why she needs to be saved. He doesn’t tell Lola much about her, but if she is important to Damon then Lola is going to help him.

‘You think I can help save her from the tomb? You know I don’t really have magic.’

_‘But you understand magic. When I open the tomb, I will need the neckless which I have. I will also need a spell to combine the amulet and the power of the witch so the tomb can open.’_

‘You have any idea what I will be looking for?’

_‘Emily Bennet is the name of the witch who casted the spell back then. You’ll help?’_

‘Of course. I’ll call you when I find something.’

_‘Ok, I’m going to get the amulet.’_

‘I thought you had it?’

‘_Not now, but I will have it.’_

Lola kept her word and started looking. First, she went through the information she had at home and the next day she went that bookstore she went to before. Kim came with her, but they didn’t find anything. Until Lola went through a diary, she found in in the attic. It wasn’t one of her own family, but it turned out to be from a Johnathan Gilbert. He had written down what happened in Mystic Falls in multiple letters. She recognized the names Damon and Stefan Salvatore. There fathers name was Giuseppe. The founding families knew about the existence of vampires and founded a special council. She is curious if it still exists.

There isn’t anything in it about the spell itself. But the woman Katherine Pierce is mentioned. On the last letter she sees a referral to an extra note.

In between school and everything else, she looks over it. It’s almost October when she finds:_‘I leave this **k**ind of mess**a**ge **t**o those w**h**o will find it. N**e**ve**r**th**in**k **e**verything is sim**p**le **i**n a m**e**ssage. **R**ead **C**los**e**ly! **L**ook **i**n e**ve**ry **s**tory!’_

On the other side of the note she sees the name of a village not far from here. Her next clue.

October passes…

November begins…

She had called Damon and told him that she found a note, but that she is still trying to figure out what it means. He told her about the incident with a witch and how she destroyed the amulet, but he isn’t going to give up.

She is sitting at the table and Emily is cooking in her kitchen.

Kim walks in: ‘Hey Emily, Lola. Where are the others?’

‘Lola sent them away.’ Emily says while pointing at me.

‘Why?’ Kim asks.

Lola looks up from her paper, Kim is folding her scarf. ‘They were distracting me!’

‘They were just talking.’ Emily says.

‘Too loud!’ Lola sighs: ‘I need to find out what this message means.’

Kim sits down and lays her hand on the paper. Lola slowly slides it across.

Kim looks at the paper. ‘Can you give me something to write on and maybe a pen?’ Kim holds out her hand but keeps looking at the paper.

Lola gives it to her and leans over the table. Lola sits on the edge of her seat.

‘Here’, Kim gives Lola the paper back but keeps the other one. _‘I leave this **k**ind of mess**a**ge **t**o those w**h**o will find it. N**e**ve**r**th**in**k **e**verything is sim**p**le **i**n a m**e**ssage. **R**ead **C**los**e**ly! **L**ook **i**n e**ve**ry **s**tory!’_

‘Not all the letters have the same thickness. And when you only look at the bold letters you get this!’ Kim slides the other paper over. There stands the answer: ‘Katherine Pierce lives.’ Kim looks at Lola and ask: ‘Does that mean anything? Did I find it.’

Lola looks at the original message and back to the solution. She does this a few times before she starts to laugh. Lola stands up and pulls Kim out of her chair: ‘You did it!’ Lola almost shouts it: ‘You did it!’. Lola pulls Kim in a hug: ‘You’ re amazing.’

‘What happened?’ Jonah asks.

Lola looks around and sees that they are back. ‘Kim found the answer I was looking for. Now I only need to go back to that place to check it.’

‘What did she find out?’ Sam asks. He is standing next to Emily.

‘The hidden message is: Katherine Pierce lives. So, she is probably not even in the tomb that I was trying to help open.’ Lola explains.

Sam nods and Paul sit down: ‘Does that mean we can stay?’

‘Yes! I’m need to prepare this evening.’ Lola says.

‘Can I help you? With what you are going to do.’ Kim asks.

‘No!’ Lola says resolute.

‘But I did find it?’ Kim tries.

Lola shakes her head: ‘No, it’s dangerous. Katherine doesn’t want anyone to know she is alive so there will be risks taking. I can’t keep you safe.’ Lola looks at Jared: ‘Talk her out of it!’

Jared points at himself and mumbles: ‘Me.’

‘Yes you! Katherine is more than a five-hundred-year-old vampire. I’m talking about revealing her secret position. She isn’t going to be happy about that! You keep her safe and make sure she doesn’t follow me or something.’ Lola tells Jared.

He nods quickly and Kim sighs. ‘She is right Kim.’ Jared pulls her on his lap and puts his arms around her.

‘I know’ Kim says softly.

Lola looks away from them and sees Jonah looking at her, he wants to say something. She raises her eyebrows. He also raises an eyebrow. ‘I’m going to prepare!’ Lola says while looking at him. She turns around and walk out the door.

‘Why?’ Jonah asks. Lola turns around. He looks at her. I don’t know what to say. He takes a step towards her. His face hardens: ‘Is there anything I can say to change your mind?’

She shakes her head: ‘I need to do this!’

‘No, you want to do this! Why do you want to put yourself in danger?’ He sounds hurt.

‘Because …’, but she knows there is nothing she can say.

‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’ Jonah says before walking back inside.

…………….

When she is in her truck, she put her head in her hands. After a few moments she wipes away the tears that had started to appear and drives home.

That evening she checks on her sister, who is asleep. The nightmares hadn’t start yet, but an hour later she hears Bella scream. She opens her sister’s door and Bella looks at her. Lola sits on Bella’s bed and give her sister a hug. Lola stays with her until she is asleep again.

Herself, Lola doesn’t really sleep that night. Between her preparations she thinks about her sister and about Jonah. This needs to work out. And when the morning comes, she is ready. She is fully dressed in black with black boots. Her knife is in one of them. She pulls her hair up in a tail and walks outside.


	7. chapter 7

Lola arrives at her destination. When she was here before she figured out the clue someone told her about a house out of town, so that’s where she starts. Apparently, it wasn’t empty, but nobody could tell her who lived there. It’s not that they didn’t know, but they couldn’t tell.

She knocks on the door and waits. No-one answers.

‘You’re looking for me?’ Lola hears it from behind her.

Lola turns around, the door to the barn is open. She takes her knife and walks towards the building and then Lola sees her. ‘You’re Katherine!’

Katherine nods: ‘Almost impressive!’ Lola walks further and Katherine shakes her head: ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’

‘Why are you hiding?’

‘Who says I am? Believe me you wouldn’t have found me if I didn’t want you to.’ She speeds towards Lola, who cuts the vampire with her knife, but it only shreds Katherine’s clothing. The vampire throws Lola against the side of the shed and takes her knife and plants it in her upper leg. Lola holds down a scream. ‘I can’t let you tell anyone that I’m alive.’ Katherine says.

Lola doesn’t find out what Katherine was going to do, because she uses her power to giver Katherine pain, that is way worse than she has. Katherine runs of, leaving Lola alive.

**……………**

Lola had told Kim about the farm before and Kim figured out the clue. She sees Lola’s car, but the girl isn’t anywhere. She walks closer. And sees the barn with the open door. she knows she shouldn’t go, but she decides to walk in.

She sees Lola on the floor. Her friend is unconscious, and Lola’s leg is covered in blood. The only thing stopping Lola from bleeding out is the dagger that’s still in the wound.

Kim kneels next to her friend: ‘Lola! Lola!’ it isn’t helping. Kim would have to get her to the car and drive her back. Kim feel in Lola’s pocket and takes the key. Now Kim would do it step for step. First, she drives the car as closely to the door as possible. After that she drags Lola towards the door and put her into the backseat. Lola isn’t heavy but it’s still a task.

………………

‘Kim? What are you doing here?’ Lola mumbles.

‘I’m driving you to the hospital!’

‘No hospital!’ Lola says before passing out again.

………….

Kim stops at Sam and Emily’s place and runs inside. She takes a deep breath.

‘Kim? Are you ok?’ Emily asks.

‘Is Sam home?’

‘I’m here?’ he says walking from around the corner: ‘What’s …’

‘You have to help me! Lola is in the car. She is… You’ll see.’ Kim runs back towards the car and opens the door. Lola lays still, but Kim checks her pulse. Her friend is still breathing.

Sam comes outside and his eyes widen: ‘She must go to the hospital.’

Kim shakes her head: ‘She said no hospitals.’

He nods and takes Lola in his arms and carries her inside. Emily takes over when she is laying on a blanket on the couch. ‘I’m going to make a few calls.’ Sam says before going outside.

………………

Jonah opens the door and walks inside. He kneels next to Lola. She is so pale. He slowly holds her face.

‘She will be ok?’ Sam says.

‘She is strong!’ He hears Kim say.

Jonah doesn’t answer. He looks at her and things slow down. He stands up and when he hears the door: ‘I called a doctor.’ Sam says.

Jonah goes to sit on the end of the couch and the doctor takes his supplies. He doesn’t ask any questions. First, he treats her leg: Which means he pulls out the dagger and stiches it up to stop the bleeding. He bandages it up. He treats e few cuts. Then he stands up and talks to Jonah: ‘She will wake up, probably within the hour. She needs antibiotics. Her wrist is sprained, but if she is careful it will heal quickly. The most import thing is to disinfect the wound on her leg each day. You understand?’ when Jonah nods, the doctor says: ‘I’ll come and take the stiches out next week.’ He gives Jonah the antibiotics and some painkillers.

The doctor leaves.

Jonah takes Lola’s head on his lap and strokes her hair.

Jared runs in and looks at Kim. He looks relieved. ‘What were you thinking!’ he shouts. And then he looks at Lola.

She wakes up and looks around. She tries to get up, but Jonah puts and arm around her.

‘You wouldn’t involve her!’ She…’ Jared shouts.

Lola looks back her eyes frowning.

‘Stop!’ Jonah says loud. Jared stops and everyone looks at Jonah: ‘Can’t you see she doesn’t know what you’re talking about!’

Kim goes to stand behind the couch: ‘I went to look for her. She didn’t know. And it’s good I did! Look at her!’

You see Jared realizes the shape Lola is in. He looks at Kim.

‘Someone needed to help her. I know she didn’t want any, but if I hadn’t found her…’ Kim continues.

‘No, he is right.’ Lola whispers: ‘I shouldn’t have let you help me. Even if I only wanted your help with the research-part. I’m sorry! Although I’m thankful that you got me out of there Kim!’

‘No, I’m sorry’ Jared gives in. ‘You need to rest. Kim is fine and you look horrible, no offence.’ He laughs.

‘Maybe it’s all our faults.’ Sam says: ‘Kim shouldn’t have to step in. We are supposed to be her back-up. She would help us without us asking.’

Jared nods and Jonah looks down at Lola. ‘You’re wright! But now you rest Lola. I stay.’ Jonah tells her.

Lola nods and lays her head back in his lap. She falls asleep almost immediately.

It’s late in the afternoon. Everyone left except Jonah. He helps her to sit up.

‘You look better.’ He says.

He means that her cheeks are a light shade of pink now. And with the borrowed clothes of Emily that covered the wounds. ‘I feel better.’ She says smiling at him. ‘I’m sorry.’ She gives him a kiss on the lips.

‘You want to eat something?’

‘Yes please!’ She smiles and he stands up to go to the kitchen. She takes her phone from next to her and picks the right number.

And he answers:_‘Damon speaking.’_

‘Damon… I found something.’

_‘You sound hurt. Are you ok?’_

‘I’m fine. Someone tried to get a message trough.’

_‘It was Katherine?’. _When she doesn’t answer immediately, he goes on: _‘It’s true, isn’t it?’_

‘Yes’, she said I couldn’t tell anyone that she is alive and…’

_‘And not in the tomb!’_

‘You knew. How are you doing? Do you want me to come?’ She asks.

_‘I just found out!’ _She could hear the pain in his voice: _‘I’m good! And I don’t think it’s a good idea if you come now. Tell me what she did?’_

‘She stabbed me in my leg after she threw me across the room… I’m fine now. I have people taking care of me.’

_‘Maybe I should come to you!’ _He jokes: _‘You know a little bit of my blood can heal you?’_

‘I know. Call me if you want to talk or something!’


	8. chapter 8

_December…_

Jonah walks behind Lola, she opens the door from Sam’s and Emily’s home. Kim stands in the kitchen and Emily takes something out of the oven. ‘The muffins are ready’, Emily says. She gives Lola a look and Kim does the same.

‘Jonah can you go and tell the others the muffins are ready?’ Lola asks him.

He nods and he lays his hand on her shoulders for a few seconds and walks outside. They had passed them on the way here. Sam was talking about something.

When he is gone, Lola gives her friends a look.

Emily holds her hand up.

‘That’s amazing.’ Lola runs toward Emily but doesn’t get very far. Halfway she feels the pain go through her leg, she stops and holds her leg. Emily comes to her. Lola stands up straight again, carefully not to put her weight on her wounded leg. She gives Emily a hug. ‘I’m so happy for you.’

‘We’ll help you to the couch.’ Kim says and they both take one arm to support her.

Lola sits and lays her leg up.

‘Do you want me to check it?’ Emily asks.

‘No, I have to remember not to put all my weight on it, at least for a little bit longer.’

‘What happened here?’ Jared asks when walks in. He is followed by Paul, Jonah and Sam.

‘She was a little too enthusiastic.’ Emily says and laughs.

Sam laughs too. Lola wants to get up: ‘Don’t stand up now. You have to rest.’ Sam says.

‘Then you come here.’ She instructs him.

Jonah who stands behind the couch says: ‘I think you better listen.’ Paul laughs and takes a muffin.

Sam takes a few steps and Lola gets up, balancing on one leg she gives him a hug as well.

‘This is such good news.’ Sam helps her back in the couch. Lola sees that everyone has a muffin. ‘Now I want a muffin as well.’

‘Stay!’ Emily shouts: ‘Kim will give you one.’

‘On one condition.’ Lola says: ‘I want to help you plan it.’

Emily gives a muffin to Kim and grins.

‘That’s a deal.’ Sam says.

‘I would have asked your help anyway.’ Emily adds.

* * *

_January_

Lola hears a fist on the table. she walks further down the stairs. Would our father finally lose his patience? She walks in the living room and sees Bella looking at him, entirely confused.

‘I’m sending you back to your mother.’

‘But I didn’t do anything? I’m go to school. Do my homework and get good grades. I’m always at work when I need to.’ Bella tells him.

‘That’s the problem you don’t do anything.’

‘I was going to do something with my friends tonight.’ She tries.

Father sighs: ‘You don’t even talk to your sister anymore.’

Bella looks at Lola: ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I don’t want you to apologize. I want you to be happy.’ Their father tells her.

Bella nods. ‘I have to go to school.’

………………

Lola and Bella walk towards the car and Lola expects the ride to school to be quiet like the last few months.

‘You want to go see a movie with me. Jessica can come to?’

Lola looks at her, she closes her mouth. she looks back to the road. ‘Of course… You want to watch a horror. It’s about Zombies.’

‘Yes, sure sounds perfect. How is Jonah?’ Bella asks.

‘We had a disagreement, but I think we’re good now.’ Lola turns the steering wheel and drive into the parking spot.

‘You had a fight, but you two are amazing together.’ Bella is looking at her. Really looking, not just staring into her direction by accident.

‘No, I fell and hit my leg, so it bruised really ugly and now he got a bit overprotective.’

‘How is your leg. Why didn’t you tell me?’ Bella asks concerned.

‘It’s fully healed, and I tried to tell you.’

‘Yes, you probably did.’ Bella looks at her watch.

‘It’s time for class.’ Lola says: ‘We can catch up this evening, I will ask Jessica.’

Bella nods.

_Convincing Jessica to see the movie:_It’s is easier than Lola thought it would be! Jessica said she was convinced Lola would be too scared to go see a horror movie.

……………

_Telling Jessica that Bella is coming with them:_She looks at Lola in shock. She looks at her best friend starts to say something. Thinks and then says: ‘Does she have to?’

‘Yes!’

Jessica nods and stays quiet.

…………

_The drive to movie_: This is strange. Lola is driving, Jessica sits in passenger seat, but it isn’t her talking. Bella is. She asks us questions. Standard ones, but she is trying.

‘And how is everyone? Angela, Mike, Tyler…?’

‘Good, I guess?’ Jessica says. It looks like she doesn’t know how to react now.

‘You should ask them yourself Bella. Come sit at our lunch table again?’ Lola tries.

Jessica gives her friend a look, but Bella doesn’t see it. She says it’s a good idea, Lola doesn’t think that she means it.

……………

_During the movie_: First Lola thinks Jessica is right. She doesn’t like movies with zombies or with the scare jumps. Bella goes away halfway, telling her sister she is going to get some popcorn.

When Bella is gone Jessica says: ‘She is less frightened than you.’

Lola laughs silent: ‘Now! Yes, but when we were little, we had a light in our room for her. Scared in the dark.’

‘You sure it wasn’t for you?’ Jessica grins.

‘Almost sure.’

Bella misses all the scary parts and when she is back, she doesn’t have popcorn with her.

……………..

_After the movie_: Jessica, Lola and Bella walk towards the car. It’s parked a few streets away. They must walk past a street with almost no lighting.

Jessica starts to walk a little bit faster, looking directly in front of her to where the lights of a store get rid of the darkness.

Lola changes her footing, so she walks in the same speed.

‘Bella what are you doing?’ Jessica asks.

Bella isn’t walking next to her sister anymore she looks in an alley: ‘I think I know one of them?’

‘Does she?’ Jessica asks Lola.

‘Of course, she doesn’t!’ Lola says and she sees Bella starting to walk towards the men on the bikes.

‘Bella come back. We’re almost at the car.’

Her sister doesn’t react and walks closer.

Lola run towards her and take her arm: ‘Bella, don’t do this.’ She blinks her eyes: ‘Come back to the car with us.’

Bella nods and comes with them, leaving the scene behind.

…………

_The ride home:_Even more strange than the ride to the cinemas. Or you could say normal again. The radio is playing some music that Jessica likes, and Bella is ignoring the music and staring out of the window. Jessica tells Lola about a date that went wrong. She tells her the whole story and Lola drives and listens.

At home Bella gets out of the car. Jessica looks at her own car and says: ‘Why did she wants to go to a movie today?’

‘I think she is trying to look happy. Maybe trying will end up that she is happy.’ Lola answers.

‘Maybe.’ Lola looks at Jessica: ‘Hey, I really hope it will work. But next time we go without Bella.’

‘When? Next time?’ Lola says.

‘I want to go the other movie, the one from the trailer?’

‘Oh yeah, the comedy. Is good.’

‘See you at school.’ Jessica says before walking towards her car.


	9. chapter 9

‘Lola, can I use your car?’ Bella asks her sister.

‘I’m going to see Jonah today so…’

‘Oh, but then I can just come with you. I want to ask Jacob something.’

‘Ok, I’m leaving now. Take your coat and we’re on our way.’ Lola says taking her keys and her own jacket.

Bella follows Lola: ‘About that, there is something I need to tell, but you can’t tell father.’

Lola raises one of her eyebrows. ‘Ok… It’s our secret.’

‘When I took your car yesterday evening, I picked something up on the way, come I show you.’

Lola follows her and indeed there is something on the car, it’s something big covered by a rag. Lola takes one of the corners and looks under it. ‘Bikes Bella. Really? You know what father will think of that?’ Two motorbikes and both in a horrible condition, maybe even worse.

‘You said you wouldn’t tell.’ Bella reminds her.

‘I won’t! So you want Jacob help to fix this? Bella those are beyond repair.’

‘Let’s see what Jacob says about it.’

……………..;

When they’re there Lola sees Jacob coming our way.

‘Hey Jacob.’ She says and Bella waves at him.

‘Hey, Jonah is inside.’ Jacob says.

‘Thanks.’ Lola says while walking in a fast pace towards the door.

………..

She hugs Jonah, he is in his room doing some homework. ‘How is it going?’

‘It’s homework.’ He says looking up at her. He takes hold of her hand and tuns his chair around. ‘How was the movie?’

‘You know I don’t like horrors.’ She says: ‘It was so weird. Bella wasn’t acting like herself.’

‘What did she do?’ he asks.

‘Not important, but I think it helped somehow making her do things. I mean she came with me…’ She takes a seat on his bed.

‘She came with you. That’s good.’ He says: ‘Where is she?’

‘I guess she in the shed with Jacob. She was going to ask him to help her fixing two motorbikes.’

__________________________________

The next day Bella ask for the car again and so Lola decides to drive her. Bella walks towards the shed and she goes inside.

‘Lola, are you looking for Jonah?’

‘Billy! Yes, I am, but he isn’t home?’

‘No. How is your sister?’ He asks.

‘She is doing better. I think I go see what she is doing. She is here to see Jacob.’

Billy nods and looks back in the book he was reading.

…………

Lola takes the usual pad towards the shed. It has been a while since she had been there. she opens the door and looks at the motorbikes standing there next to the car. They already look better than yesterday.

‘Impressive!’ Lola says.

Jacob turns around and Bella says: ‘See it’s going to work.’

‘Maybe, yesterday they looked so horrible and now they look … less horrible.’ Lola states and takes a closer look.

Jacob laughs and gives Lola a look.

‘That’s the best I can say about them.’ Lola replies. There is shouting outside. Jacob sighs.

‘Yeah I think I’m going. Bella just call when you want me to pick you up.’ Lola walks outside and she sees Embry and Quill. ‘Jacob is the shed, just walk further.’ She says.

They look at her and walk past her.

_________________________________

Bella and Lola go to school, Lola drives Bella to see Jacob and then she drives to Sam’s and Emily’s.

Bella sits Lola and her friends at lunch. And when Bella has to work, she doesn’t have to drive her, but sometimes Jacob comes by.

Lola had promised Jessica they would go to another movie and it is nice. That’s mainly because Lola can enjoy the movie instead of trying to ignore that everyone is being eaten on a screen. She found it funny that she gets so scared during horror movies when She has no problem with the real-life supernatural world.

Her sister has no more nightmares which is a good thing and not only for her. Lola’s sleep has improved. But there is one thing she is worried about. She knows what’s going to happen with Jacob. He is probably the next one to change. She hopes that now the Cullen’s left he wouldn’t change anymore.

____________________________________

A feeling Lola knows that means someone shifted into a wolf for the first time made her come back here sooner than planned. ‘Hey Emily. I need something to drink.’ She says. Emily motions her to go to the fridge. So, Lola takes a glass and fills it with some water. ‘You may already know that there is a new addition?’

‘Yes, why aren’t you with them?’ Emily asks.

‘They don’t need me. They know what they’re doing.’

‘But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it that you’re here.’ Jonah says. His hands on her shoulders.

‘Yeah, why weren’t you there?’ Paul asks.

‘I thought it was better this way. Hello Embry, take a seat.’ Lola says. Embry walks in and sits in front of her on the other side of the table.

‘Apparently you were right.’ Jared says to me.

‘Never doubt Lola.’ Jonah says, taking the seat next to her.

‘Right, about what?’ Embry asks.

‘About you.’ Paul says.

Embry raises an eyebrow and Sam who stand next to the table explains: ‘Lola said you were going to be next to change… they wanted to take bets.’

‘Lucky for you I didn’t want to.’ Lola says finishing her water.

Jared arms are folded over the back of the chair, he sits so that the back of the chair is in front of him: ‘When did you say it? A few days ago?

‘Sunday.’ She tells them: ‘Ok now you.’ She looks at Embry and lays her hands on the table. ‘I guess you know the legends?’

He nods slowly.

‘They’re real.’ Jonah says: ‘About the wolfs and the vampires.’

‘We…’ Sam hands go across the room: ‘we protect everyone from the vampires.’

‘The Cullen’s are special; we have a treaty with them.’ Lola tells Embry.

Sam explains further: ‘As long as they don’t hurt anyone, we have to let them be.’

Embry nods and looks at Lola: ‘Is she? Or why is she here?’

‘Oh no!’ Paul laughs.

‘I have powers than can help you. For example I can make sure you’re calm because anger can force you to change. And so can calmness change you back. There are other things but that will become clear in time.’ Lola explains.

‘She is also Jonah’s imprint.’ Jared says.

Jonah puts his arm around her, and Sam explains what that means.

‘Didn’t one of you say that’s it suppose to be rare. I mean finding an imprint?’ Paul asks.

‘Yeah… They said that.’ Sam mumbles.

‘But Sam, Jared and Jonah have one.’ Paul says.

Lola’s phone rings and she answer. ‘Yeah I come.’ Then she looks at everyone: ‘That was my sister, I have to pick her up.’ She kisses Jonah on his cheek.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at seven?’ He says taking a hold of my arm.

‘Yup.’ She says, he let’s go of her arm and she waves to the others before leaving.

……….

‘Get in!’ Lola tells Bella and she closes her window again.

Bella gets in the passenger seat: ‘What did you do?’

‘I was with Jonah and the others.’

‘I thought you were going to do homework?’ she says.

‘I did… a little. How was it with Jacob?’

‘Good, the project is really moving forwards.’

‘He is coming to ours tomorrow?’ She asks Bella, keeping her eyes on the road.

‘Yeah why?’

‘I need the car; Jonah and I are going out.’

‘What are you going to do?’ Bella asks.

‘He said he would pick a restaurant, but he wouldn’t say which one.’


	10. chapter 10

Today Lola has a date. The outfit she picks is black skinny jeans and a soft jumper in a pale shade of pink. She does her make-up, so it still looks natural. She lets her phone light on and sees that she has ten more minutes. She takes her deep blue heels and walks downstairs. She sees Jacob and Bella both doing their homework. ‘Hello.’ She says and sits next to Bella to put on the heels.

Jacob says: ‘Hello’ back without looking up.

‘You look good.’ Bella says: ‘You have your date tonight. You can walk on those heels?’

Lola’s shoes are stilettos. She walks towards the end of the table: ‘Jessica always says: never go on a date without heels.’

Bella laughs: ‘That does sound like Jessica.’ It’s good that she laughs again.

Jacob’s eyes aren’t on his book anymore: ‘Where are you going?’

‘I don’t know. I had hoped you had some information?’ Lola asks.

‘No, he didn’t say anything about it.’ Jacob answers.

‘If he picks a good place then he knows you well.’ Bella says.

‘I’m pretty convinced he will pick something I like.’ The bell rings: ‘Now have fun with homework’ Lola tells them. They both give her a look, and Lola runs towards the door as quick as she can.

…………

Jonah looks amazing, he wears blue jeans and a light grey shirt with long sleeves. Lola kisses him and they go to the place Jonah picked, he drives of course.

She didn’t think of this place, but it’s perfect. She had heard people say they have the best burgers here.

Jonah looks at her when they’re out of her car. ‘And do you like it?’

‘It’s amazing. Did you know I wanted to come here?’

‘You only told me about this place six times.’ He laughs and they start walking inside.

She follows him…

…..

When he drops her of at home, Lola gives him a long kiss and then she has to catch her breath: ‘I loved it tonight. How did I get this lucky?’

‘because you’re sweet, caring, beautiful and the most amazing person I know.’ He kisses her on the top of her head.

She hugs him: I’m going to try and get some sleep. You should do the same.’

He nods: ‘Sleep well.’

**…………..**

Jacob had called to say that the motorbikes are ready, so Bella picked him up and now they’re on their way to try them out. Jacob gives her the directions and she drives slow and carefully because then she could look over the ocean occasionally. She sees e few figures at the edge of the cliff. When suddenly the tallest one jumps. She stops the car: ‘No!’.

When the car is still, she wants to get out, but Jacob stops her: ‘What happened?’

‘There is man there and he jumped from the cliff. We have to call an ambulance… or at least do something.’

Jacob laughs and she looks at him disapproving: ‘Bella calm! They’re cliff diving, for fun.’

‘Cliff diving?’ maybe it could be nice: ‘That high, isn’t that like at least thirty meters?’

‘Most of us jump from a lower point, those guys are out of their minds.’

‘You jump of the cliff too?’

‘Yes, it’s kind of fun. It gives a kick.’ He shrugs his shoulders.

‘We have to go and do that.’

‘You’re serious. Three minutes ago, you wanted to call an ambulance?’ He raises his eyebrows.

She looks back at him: ‘Yes I’m want to learn how to cliff dive.’

‘Ok… but not today.’ He says and quickly adds: ‘ And not from the highest point.’

‘Maybe not the first time.’ She puts her seatbelt back on and ask: ‘Who are they?’

‘People call them the La Push-gang.’

Bella pulls a face.

Jacob laughs a little: ‘Not in that way. You could say they try to protect the tribe or something. There was this guy who sold crystal meth and they stopped him. One of the worst things is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that Sam can be at their meetings.’ He folds his hands into fists.

The name Sam brings me back to my nightmares: ‘You don’t like them very much?’

‘Is it that obviously?’

‘It sounds like they are annoying at most.’

‘Annoying, that’s for sure.’

‘Isn’t Sam too old for stuff like this?’ Bella asks looking at the road, they’re driving further in the woods.

‘He was supposed to go to university, but he stayed, and nobody minded. The whole council was upset when my sister didn’t want to take a partial scholarship but… You missed the turn.’

She makes a turn, so she is on the right road: ‘Thanks for telling me to take the turn beforehand.’ She says soft.

‘Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.’

When they are there he gets out. ‘Jacob what’s really bothering you?’

‘It’s the way they look at me. It’s creepy like they want me to join them or something.’

‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’ She says and step closer.

‘There is more.’ He turns to look at her: ‘Embry is avoiding me.’

‘You do spend a lot of time with me.’

‘No, not like that. He is avoiding everything except Sam and his gang. He does what they say although he had the same opinion as me. Paul and Jared where the same and…’

‘Did you talk with your father about it?’

‘Yes, that helped.’ He says sarcastic: ‘Son that is not something you should worry about now, maybe in a few years. I will explain it then.’

‘And what about your brother? Maybe he understands?’

‘My brother is almost the same. He hangs around with them. Your sister too…’

‘They were there too now?’

Jacob nods: ‘I think Lola is the only one that speaks up against Sam. Monday, Embry said she looked at him like she expected something and now he is there. I don’t understand… my brother he…’

Impulsively she wraps her arms around him. ‘It will be fine.’

**……………..**

Jonah kisses Lola and whispers in her ear: ‘You have to push Embry of.’ They are cliff diving, Paul had jumped down and now it is Embry’s turn, but he didn’t jump. He looked over the edge five minutes ago and he is still standing there.

She looks at Jared and he nods slightly. She runs and push Embry off. First, he screams but only for a second. ‘You’re next Jonah.’ She says and Sam and Jared laugh.

Jonah walks to the edge and he jumps in before she can push him. She waits a minute or two and run towards the edge of the cliff and jump herself. The adrenaline and the way the air moves around her is in the same horrifying and incredibly amazing.

She tries to dive smoothly in the water and it’s almost a perfect dive. She swims to the surface of the water taking a deep breath. She swims towards Jonah who is watching her, and she embraces him and then kisses his cheek: ‘I should have done that sooner.’


	11. chapter 11

When they were back from the beach Emily given Lola her hairdryer and Lola was so glad that her hair was smooth again and most of all wasn’t dripping anymore. Jonah had used their car to drop her of and she take the keys from her purse.

It’s not too difficult to find them, she had bought one of the smallest purses available. Jessica had asked her where she would put her makeup.

Inside Lola sees her sister in the kitchen and shout: ‘Hey Bella, I’m going upstairs.’

‘No!’ Bella yells and walks towards the entrance. She is holding a towel and lays it over her shoulder when she reaches Lola she yells: ‘You cannot do that!’

Lola raises her hands defensively: ‘What is it I cannot do?’

‘Look at Jacob weirdly and hang around with Sam and his gang!’

Lola raises both her eyebrows but tries to stay calm: ‘First I’m just looking out for him. Because I’m concerned and second you do not decide with who I hang around and with who I don’t. Definitely if you do not know them!’

‘But Jacob…’ Bella starts, but she doesn’t finish it.

‘Jacob doesn’t know what he is talking about!’ Lola is yelling now and takes of going to her room.

**……………**

Lola is not listening at all. She ren upstairs. Why doesn’t she understand that all Bella is trying to do is look out for her?

Bella returns to the kitchen and takes a knife and start chopping up the vegetables for a tomato sauce. The carrots and some tomato’s itself and some more vegetables.

When it’s ready their father, who came home a few minutes before that, calls Lola downstairs. Lola doesn’t look at Bella at all during the meal and when she is done, she asks their father if she can go back upstairs. She has some more homework to do. He lets her go and then looks at the other girl: ‘Bella what happened.’

‘We have a disagreement. That happens between sisters.’ Bella replies.

‘Try to fix it at least.’ He says before he helps her clear the table.

**____________________________**

It takes almost a week for Lola and Bella to talk again. ‘Bella cannot we talk about it. Why do they bother you so much?’ Lola asks her sister.

Bella sits in a chair in her room and Lola stands in the door opening. Bella looks at her sister: ‘it’s what Jacob said. Things like that Sam sits in the council and how they look at Jacob for example.’

The council decided that someone like Sam could offer a different view on things and consider that an added value. I already told you that I’m trying to look out for him, for them.’ Lola leans against the wall.

‘Yes, you said that, but I don’t think it’s needed.’

‘If ‘I’ll talk with my friends about it can we stop this argument? I’ll tell them that we don’t need to be so prominent and I will do some effort myself.’

Bella nods: ‘That can work.’

_________________________

Lola is relieved that it’s solved. She enjoyed her time in La Push and on school she laughed with Jess, Angela and sometimes Mike. Jacob hasn’t turned yet and was still spending time with Bella.

And then it’s Valentine. Lola and Jonah had agreed to do a picknick and each of them would make something.

When she comes home with Bella, she moves to the kitchen. Lola had bought everything that is needed for muffins. Emily had given Lola her recipe. Lola starts measuring everything. First, she combines the butter and the sugar, eggs follow and then the rest of the dry ingredients.

……………….

Lola puts some apples in a bag and look at the muffins in the oven. A small test tells her they are ready. she turns off the oven and opens it to take the muffins out. And lays them on a plate to cool down. She hears the bell. Bella would open the door for Jacob. she supposes it’s him.

She takes a glass water and fills two other glasses. Jacob and Bella walk in the kitchen with their homework. ‘Here’. Lola hands them their glasses and puts the muffins in a case.

‘They are for Jonah? For valentine.’ Bella asks.

‘Yes, we agreed on both bringing food and have a picnic.’ Lola tells her.

‘So nice.’ Bella says.

‘I’ll let you work.’ Lola takes the food with her to her room. She doesn’t trust them enough to leave it with them.

……………….

She finishes studying math and then it’s time to leave.

She drives and gets to her destination in her usual time. She lets the food in her car and walk towards the front door where she sees Jonah: ‘Hey.’ She gives him a kiss on his cheek: ‘Ready.’

He holds up a bag and puts an arm around her while they walk back to the car. He puts the bag next to mine and she starts the car.

….

Lola’s hand lays in Jonah’s hand. They walk over the beach. When they’re far enough she wants to sit down.

‘Wait!’ Jonah says. He takes his bag and gets a blanket out and spreads it over the sand. Lola sat both their bags on it so it will not fly away. When they sit down on it, she looks over to the sea.

‘You like it?’ he asks.

‘I love it.’ she tells him. She lays her head on his shoulder and he strokes her hear.

…..

‘I have apples and muffins.’ she says: ‘they’re supposed to be like how Emily makes them. She tried explaining it to me.’

‘I have some sandwiches with cheese, and I have that cherry juice you like.’

…..

The food is finished, the bottle of juice almost empty. The sun starts to set and Lola lays with her head on Jonah’s chest, his arms around her. He moves her head and kisses her soft on my lips. She nuzzles her head in his neck.

…..

When Lola and Jonah arrive at her house it’s dark. they go silently to her room. she puts their bags in a corner and closes the door.

She puts her arms around Jonah’s neck and kisses him. This kiss wasn’t careful, this one holds more passion. Their lips connect and move together. He starts to remove her jumper only letting her go to pull it over her head. He pushes her on the bed and gives kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Her hands explore his back, and she removes his shirt.

……

She lays her head on his chest and he kisses the top of her head before they fall asleep.


	12. chapter 12

The next day Bella walks Lola’s way with Mike. ‘Hey.’ Lola says.

‘Bella suggested to go to a horror movie with everyone.’ Mika says.

‘Are you coming?’ Bella asks.

‘Or are you to scared?’ Mike laughs.

‘Ok. I’m coming to prove you wrong.’ Lola tells him.

‘It’s your job to ask Jessica and I will ask Angela, ben and I already asked Jacob.’ Bella says before leaving for her next class.

Lola looks at Mike: ‘She isn’t coming.’

‘You didn’t even ask.’ He says confused.

‘I’ll ask, but with last time I went to a movie with the both… I know she’ll have an excuse.’

……………

When Lola sees Jessica, she waves at her: ‘Hey you want to see a movie Friday.’

‘No!’ Jessica says: ‘Angela told me this is with your sister.’

‘Give it a try. This time will be different.’

‘still no!’

___________________________

Lola opens the door and walks in and goes straight to Jonah and kisses him on his cheek. ‘Friday evening?’

‘Patrol.’

‘Sam?’ She asks him.

‘No changing shifts.’ He says.

Lola looks at Kim who sits next to Jared. ‘Kim…’

‘We have plans.’ She says taking Jared’s hand.

‘Please, Bella said I have to go to another horror movie. You know how much I’ll hate them.’

‘Ask Emily.’ Kim answers.

‘I promised her that she wouldn’t have to endure it.’ Lola looks at her phone and sees a text saying that Angela is sick. This means she and Ben wouldn’t come. ‘Please. It became worse.’

‘What did the text say?’ Kim asks.

‘That two of my friends cannot come.’

‘How is that worse?’ Jared asks.

‘Now there is only me, my sister, Mike and his brother.’ She points to Jonah.

‘Jacob is coming with?’ Jonah asks.

‘I don’t understand.’ Jared says.

‘They both like Bella.’ She sees that Jared, Sam and Jonah didn’t get it: ‘Kim tell them please.’

‘Rivalry.’ She says.

‘See I cannot go along.’ Lola tries again.

‘You’ll have to, try and keep the peace.’ Kim says.

She rolls her eyes and then she hears her phone. ‘Hey Damon.’

_‘Do you know anything about werewolves?’_

‘Did you ask me what I know about werewolves?’ Everyone looks at Lola.

_‘Yes, that was what I asked.’_

‘Let’s see. I know there are a few differences. I guess you’re asking about the ones that are bound to the moon?’

_‘Yes?’_

‘They are born with the gene, but it only becomes activated when they kill someone. This can be by intension or accidently. It’s said to be very painful for the wolf self and I also read that a bite can kill a vampire. And then I mean your kind of vampire.’

_‘So, they exist?’_

‘They do!’ Lola says.

_‘Thank you.’_

She puts her phone back.

‘So, what is so different about the other kind.’ Sam asks.

‘For one you’re not even werewolf’s’ Lola says, and they protest: ‘You should be happy. First werewolves are bound to the full moon and cannot change at will. When the full moon comes it forces them to change and they become wild animals. They do not remember who they are, the only thing they know it that they must attack vampires. And they’ll go through whatever and whoever is in between.’

‘So, they have no control?’ Kim asks moving closer to Jared.

‘None, and then there is the changing itself. They say it’s like all your bones break one after the other. And that each month.’ They all look glad they don’t have to go through that. ‘How is it with that redhead?’ Lola asks changing topics.

‘It’s the same.’ Sam says.

‘She is still avoiding us, like she is waiting for something.’ Jared says.

‘I think I know what she wants. I cannot believe I didn’t think of this sooner.’

‘What is it?’ Sam asks.

‘She is after Bella.’ She says.

‘Your sister?’ Jonah asks: ‘Why?’

‘You may remember James?’ Lola looks at Jonah.

‘He was that vampire that was behind your sister last year?’ he answers.

Lola nods: ‘Yes and de Cullen’s killed him to protect her. I think Victoria wants revenge.’

‘Victoria is the redhead?’ Sam asks.

‘Yes!’

‘That changes everything.’ Jared says: ‘This explains her patterns. She thinks that when we lower our guard, she will be able to get to Bella.’

Sam text Paul to come and they start to plan a new way to deal with redhead. This time to protect Bella.

____________________________

The moment for the movie came. Lola had told Bella about Angela and Ben. She didn’t seem to like it either.

When she sees a familiar car come into view. ‘Jacob. You finished it.’ Bella says way to excited.

‘Yes, we finished it last night. This is his first official drive.’ he says.

‘You win your officially older.’ Bella says looking at the car. Lola almost rolls her eyes and see that Mike has arrived. ‘Hello’ she says to him. He greets her back, but his eyes are on Bella.

They walk towards her and Bella introduces him to Jacob and says: ‘Hey if it’s ok that Jacob drives. He just finished his car and I kind of already promised him he could.’

‘Is good.’ Mike says.

‘Jonah didn’t tell me that you guys finished it.’ Lola says: ‘The car looks good.’ There follows a silent. ‘Everyone in the car.’ Bella takes the passenger seat and Lola and Mike sit in the back.


	13. chapter 13

Lola, Bella, Mike and Jacob where on their way to the cinema’s. It is a little weird like Lola had thought it would be, so she is glad when they arrive.

‘If you give me some money, I’ll buy the tickets.’ Lola tells them. They give her ten bucks each and she walks away from them.

The line isn’t that long. When it’s her turn she asks the four tickets.

…………..;

When Lola is back, they’re silent. Lola gives each of them a ticket and looks at her own. ‘We have to go that way.’ She points to the left.

They all nod.

They take place, first Jacob, Bella, Mike and then Lola. And the movie begins. It doesn’t take long before the first massacre takes place. Lola keeps looking and thinks, this isn’t her thing. Why does Bella keep taking her to these?

Mike stands up and moves past Lola who looks at him and then at her sister and Jacob. ‘I’ll go’ Lola whispers. She stands up and goes out of the room.

She walks towards the bathrooms and waits a few minutes. She is practically sure he is in there.

When he walks out, he sees her: Are you ok?’ She asks.

‘I’m better now. I think I have the same thing Angela has.’ He looks pale.

‘I’m taking you home.’

‘But the movie?’ he protests.

‘I hate horror movies.’

‘Yeah that’s true.’ He laughs a little. Lola goes and tells her sister and Jacob gives her the keys and then she remembers that they came with his car.

………………..

Lola is back at the cinemas. The movie should be over now, and she sees Bella and Jacob almost immediately. She walks over to them. ‘Hey, we can go.’

‘Good Lola. I think Jacob is getting sick as well. He has a fever.’

Lola looks at him, she tries to feel if it is a fever. He doesn’t really let her, but she knows enough. This isn’t a fever. ‘I guess there is something going around. I have the keys, so I take you home, but first Bella.’

‘No, you don’t have to.’ Jacob says.

‘But I’m going to.’ Lola says.

………………

‘Jacob sit still!’ Lola shouts.

He stops taping his foot and sits straighter. ‘So, if the legends are real then the Cullen’s are…’

‘Vampires? Yes.’ She says and turns around. Sam is leaning against a wall and Jared is sitting on a couch.

‘And Bella she... You let her. Did she even know?’ he asks.

‘Yes, she knew about them. She knows that I have special powers. What she doesn’t know is all of this.’ He raises an eyebrow: ‘The more I can keep her from things she doesn’t need to know, the better.’ She had explained about the shifters, the vampires, the treaty with the Cullen’s and eventually her powers. Embry walks in: ‘Hey’, she says: ‘please explain to him I’m not the bad guy here.’ she goes sit next to Jared.

Embry talks with Jacob and he calms down. ‘Where is my brother?’

‘He and Paul are on patrol.’ Sam says: ‘There is the redhead, they make sure she isn’t around. And if she is, we will kill her.’

Jacob looks up and Sam looks at Lola.

‘So, I have to explain it.’ She says: ‘This redhead is a vampire called Victoria. She is after Bella. Long story short. She wants revenge for James. He was also a vampire and the Cullen’s killed him to protect my sister. You understand it.’

He nods.

The door opens again: ‘Hey, are you ok?’ Jonah asks his brother. When he nods, he looks at Lola.

‘I’m good. Where is Paul.’ She asks.

‘Sleeping or eating and then sleeping. I’m exhausted.’ He says, pulling her out of the couch and he hugs her.

‘Me too, let’s go and sleep as well.’ She kisses his cheek with her arms around him. She lets him go. ‘We’re done here?’

‘Yes’, Sam says: ‘Me and Jared have patrol now. Take Jacob with you. We’ll see tomorrow.’

………………..

That night Lola stays in Jonah’s room. She slept in one of his shirts and the next day she spends with the pack. they explained some things in more details, and they worked on a strategy.

At school things went well. Unexpected she kept her grades high, but her friends noticed how tired she was.

In the pack things were hectic and everyone is tired, in one moment or the other. Sleeping when they can. Eating when they can.

At home things were worse. Worse because her sister’s nightmares were back stronger than before. Worse because she didn’t know, and Lola couldn’t tell her and so she couldn’t help her. Worse because Bella doesn’t have Jacob around anymore.

And then everything exploded. Bella went to the woods by herself and came across Laurent. The pack had saved her although she didn’t understand what had happened.

………………….;

‘This is it!’ Lola shouts at Sam: ‘I’m going to do something. Why can I not tell my sister?’

‘You know it’s safer this way.’ Sam shouts back. Emily comes in the room and looks between them.

‘She is my sister. I want to protect her, but this isn’t working. She is getting worse again.’ Her voice gets stiller to the end of the sentence. Jared, Paul and Embry walk in followed by Jonah and Jacob. ‘If you will not let me tell her, Sam then there is only one more thing I can do. She has to forget.’

Sam raises his eyebrows and Jacob looks up. ‘Let Bella forget the Cullen’s. Why didn’t you do that sooner?’

She gives him a look: ‘Because she wouldn’t only forget them. I would make sure she forgets there is a supernatural world. So, she wouldn’t know about me anymore, not about vampires and then she can start again. With normal human friends, so also not you.’ Lola points out.

‘You can do that? Make someone forget something?’ Jared asks.

‘No, I cannot, but I know someone who can, and he would help me. So, Sam what will it be?’

Everyone looks at him. ‘Tell her.’ He gives in: ‘But she is your responsibility Lola.’

‘Ok!’ She says and looks at Jacob: ‘You want to come with me?’


	14. chapter 14

Lola opens the door with her keys: she guesses that Bella is in her own room, so she walks upstairs, and Jacob follows. She signs him to wait and knock before going in her sister’s room: ‘Bella, I have a surprise.’

Bella looks up: ‘I don’t want to know. I think I’m going to sleep early tonight.’

‘I think that can wait. There is someone here to apologize and explain himself. Jacob you can come.’

Bella looks surprised, her eyes wide open.

Jacob tells her everything that has been happening the last few weeks. About the shifting, about Sam and about Lola’s involvement.

Bella looks at her: ‘That’s what happening. Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I wanted to, but I couldn’t. Bella I never wanted to have secrets for you.’ Lola says.

‘She had a huge fight with Sam about it.’ Jacob says. ‘And she has been exhausted, trying to make sure the redhead wouldn’t come near you.’

‘Victoria is here?’ Bella says.

‘Yes, but we’re working on it. You’re safe.’ Jacob says.

‘Me? Lola are you not telling them… You don’t realize?’ Bella says.

‘What doesn’t she realize?’ Jacob asks confused.

‘She isn’t after me. I don’t say she will not kill when given the chance, but her target is Lola.’

……………………

Jacob had dragged Lola and Bella to Sam’s and Emily’s for an emergency meeting.

‘What’s this important?’ Sam asks when they walk in. Lola sees everyone looking at her sister.

‘Bella says she isn’t the target. The redhead is after Lola, that explains everything better.’ Jacob says.

Jonah looks shocked at Lola and pulls her on his lap. Like she is safer there.

‘Yes, that vampire was acting strange, but this could explain it.’ Jared says.

‘But why?’ Paul says.

‘That’s what I want to know as well.’ Sam says.

‘I don’t know.’ Jacob says: ‘Bella can you explain?’

‘You see last year there was a vampire James after me.’ Bella says.

‘I remember that.’ Jonah says.

‘Lola told us that he and Victoria were mates and that the Cullen’s killed him to protect you.’ Embry says.

‘Yes, but they would have never succeeded if Lola wasn’t around.’ Bella explains it and then looks directly at Lola: ‘She blames you for his death.’

Jared looks at Paul and they both look first at Jonah and then at Sam. ‘So, what do we do?’ Jacob asks.

‘Stop it!’ Lola tries to stand up, but Jonah holds her close with his arms still folded around her: ‘I can protect myself. If we are going to bring that Vampire down, I want to be there.’

‘NO!’ Sam says. And Jonah strengthens his grip on her.

___________________________

Jonah drives back with Lola and Bella.

When Jonah and Lola are in her room he goes to sit on a chair.

‘So, you’re staying?’ There is no reply: ‘If you’re staying you can at least speak with me.’ She pulls her jumper over her head.

‘Why didn’t you say anything.’

‘I didn’t think I was so… that she thought my involvement was critical. I’m sorry.’ She looks at him and he is staring at a wall. She turns around. She changes her jeans in some shorts and pulls her shirt over her head.

When she hears him. He gets up, he turns her around and tilts her head with one of his fingers: ‘Please try to stay safe.’ He kisses her with so much behind it. She kisses him back. She needs this as much as he needs it. He unlocks her bra, and she pulls him onto the bed. The kisses get more heated as his hand roam over her body.

………………………

The vacation begins and Lola was never alone. Jonah slept over every night and during the day she was with Emily and Kim. Jared was there sometimes or Paul. On other days Embry or Jacob. Sam is here the most.

Today Bella almost got caught. She stands at the beach watching Bella. She is unconscious, but Jacob had saved her from drowning. Lola sees Bella’s chest moving. She is breathing.

Lola feels an electrical force. It’s the same, but it’s more powerful. She falls on her knees and take a deep breath. Concentrating on herself. ‘Lola.’ She hears Sam. ‘Are you ok?’ Jared asks putting a hand on her shoulder. She is a bit shaken: ‘I’m … good…. It’s … ok. Is Bella ok Jacob?’

‘Yes, she is waking up.’

Lola pulls herself up on Jared arm. ‘Maybe someone has to go check up on Leah and Seth.’

Jacob takes care of Bella and Jared takes her back to Emily’s. where she get a cup of thee.

………………….

It takes a while, but the whole pack is here. Bella walks in with Jacob and they are the last. They explained everything to Leah and Seth who had just turned.

Lola lays against Jonah. ‘You’re ok.’ He whispers.

‘I’m fine. I’m much better.’ She says.

‘What happened there?’ Sam asks.

‘Can you describe it?’ Bella asks him.

‘Now she looked dizzy mostly and tried to catch a breath. There was nothing and then she fell on her knees. Only to stand up again a few minutes later, but clearly more tired.’ Jared explains.

‘It happened before.’ Bella states and Lola gives her a look which Bella ignores: ‘I saw it twice. Not in this level of intensity, but still the same.’

‘When was this?’ Jonah asks.

‘The first day I was here. You know, when she asked you and Jacob to make sure I was ok.’ She says and Jonah nods: ‘and the second time was the day me and Lola and her friends from school came to the beach. It was before we left. Does that help?’

Sam looks at me: ‘You sure this is nothing.’

‘Yeah it’s nothing.’ Lola says.

They look at her and Paul says: ‘Don’t do this thing, just say it.’

‘Two is a little much in one go.’ She whispers.

‘You mean…’ Sam says looking at Leah and Seth.

‘It’s ok, I’m fine.’ Lola tries again.

‘Does it happen every time?’ Jonah asks.

‘Only the first time.’ Lola tries to stay vague.

Bella looks at her sister in concern. She gets it.

‘So, every first shift?’ Sam asks. And then everyone gets it.

‘Yes, it’s nothing major. It’s just me helping you with it. It’s a way to help you adjust. A first phase takes the most energy and so I give you some back at that moment.’ Lola tells them.

‘But it looked … painful’ Jared says.

‘A little, I’m ok.’ Lola tells them again: ‘Jonah you’re coming? Me and Bella are going home.’

‘I drive.’ Bella states. And Jacob stands up as well.


	15. chapter 15

‘Bella drive further.’ Jonah says. Lola looks at him.

‘That’s Carlisle’s car.’ Bella says and stops her car.

‘What if it isn’t them?’ Jacob says.

‘It’s them!’ Bella says convinced and starts walking to the house.

‘I’m with her!’ Lola says flowing her sister. ‘Bella!’ Lola follows her through the door and then she sees her: ‘Alice.’

‘Bella! You’re alive.’ Alice hugs Bella. ‘Lola, so good to see you again.’

‘You too Alice.’ Lola smiles at the vampire.

‘You smell amazing like always Lola.’ Alice says sarcastic and laughs. Lola hears more footsteps and Jonah stands on her left and Jacob on her right.

‘What are you doing here?’ Bella asks.

‘We wanted to know if you are alive.’ Jacob says.

‘Yes’ Bella says: ‘It’s only Alice.’

‘I take Jonah’s hand and he immediately relaxes. ‘We’re fine.’ Lola leans against his side:

‘Maybe you should tell Sam she is back.’

They leave. ‘I’m only staying for a little bit.’ Alice says.

‘Please stay a little longer. I missed you so much.’ Bella says.

‘You can stay here. I don’t think our father will mind that.’ Lola adds.

‘I have a house, you know.’

‘Please?’ Bella tries again.

‘I’ll come back in hour I promise.’ Alice says.

………………….

The hour didn’t take as long as Lola expected. She puts some books away in her room and then she calls Jonah. ‘Hey, are you at Sam’s.’

_‘Yes, I told him. He reminded us that we cannot come on their land, so we cannot protect you anymore, or your sister.’_

‘I’ll tell Alice. She’ll help me. I can protect myself.’

After that she eats some dinner Bella had made. And then Alice is back. Alice hugs Bella first and then she moves to hug Lola as well.

Lola looks at Bella and then asks it: ‘Does Edward know you’re here.’ Lola sees Bella shrink when she hears his name.

‘No.’ Alice answers.

‘Isn’t he with Carlisle and Esme?’ Bella asks.

‘He calls us, each month or so.’ Alice says: ‘You’re sure that Charlie doesn’t mind me staying here?’

‘No, He will not.’ Lola assures her.

‘Where did you come from?’ Bella asks.

‘I flew here from the Denali’s.’ Alice answers.

‘Did Jasper come back as well?’ Lola asks.

‘No, he didn’t want me to interfere to much…’

Lola and Bella talk with Alice. they don’t talk about the Cullen’s, but Lola informs her about Victoria.

‘Victoria is here?’ Alice says surprised: ‘Bella, if we had known, I would never have left.’

‘She isn’t really after me, Alice.’ Bella says.

Alice thinks and she gets it: ‘Are you ok, Lola?’

‘She didn’t get to me, but she is still around, so be careful.’ Lola tells her.

……………

When Lola had gone to sleep, she lays awake in her bed. She keeps her window slightly open; he would come.

A little after midnight he is there. Through the window, closing it behind him. He pulls the blanket aside and lays next to her. Lola lays her head on Jonah’s chest and he put his arm around her. ‘I thought you wouldn’t come.’

‘I considered it.’ He whispers: ‘But I didn’t want to stay away.’

___________________________

The next morning Lola stayed in her room with Jonah. She had called Sam and asked how everyone is doing. And then she made some homework. Jonah helped and then the bell sounded.

Lola walks down the stairs with Jonah behind her: ‘Where is Alice?’

‘She left, says it’s for the best.’ Bella says and opens the door.

‘Hello.’ Jacob says and Jared and Embry stand behind him. ‘Can we talk?’

‘Yes’, Bella stands aside, and Jacob looks behind him.

‘Is this really necessary?’ Lola asks them. They do not answer: ‘I’m here, Jonah is here. Alice is gone, although she wouldn’t hurt any of you.’ Jacob walks in and Lola closes the door so Jared and Embry cannot enter.

‘Maybe that was a little harsh.’ Jonah tells her.

She gives him a look: ‘They should trust me.’

……………………

Lola stays with Jonah in the Livingroom while Bella and Jacob talk in the kitchen. Everything about it feels wrong. She holds Jonah’s hand and looks at the clock on the wall.

The phone goes off and not even five minutes later Alice is there. Lola hears her voice and decide to go see what’s happening.

‘Alice?’ Lola asks.

Alice glares at Jacob and Jonah goes to stand next to him. ‘He talked with Edward.’

‘What?’

‘He asked where Charlie is, and I said he went to the funeral. What did I do wrong?’ Jacob asks when he sees Lola’s face fall.

Lola looks at Alice: ‘He thinks it’s her funerial, isn’t it?’

Alice nods: ‘He is going to Italy.’

Bella stares in front of her and then it hits her: ‘No, we have to stop him.’

‘I cannot ask that from you.’ Alice says.

‘You must.’ Bella insists.

‘I try to talk with our father.’ Lola gives her sister a hug: ‘You need to go now’

Bella nods and she and Alice go to the car. Jacob only realizing now that Bella is leaving tries to stop her. It doesn’t work.

Alice and Bella drive off, time to save Edward.

………………..

‘Why didn’t you try to stop her.’ Jacob says looking in the direction they left.

‘Because she is doing the right thing.’ Jacob glares at Lola and Jonah… he just looks at her.

‘Don’t you understand? Edward thinks Bella is dead, so he is trying to kill himself.’

Jonah gets it, but Jacob is still stubborn. ‘Lola is right, Bella has to do this.’ Jonah says to Jacob.

‘You want her to live with the guilt?’ Lola asks Jacob.

He shakes his head: ‘I suppose not.’ He walks away. And she does feel bad for him.

______________________

Lola and Jonah go to the funeral together. She talks with Sue, it’s her husband that died. And then she speaks with Seth and Leah. Only a little bit. she sits next to her father. She can see how hard this is on him.

It’s beautiful and after the ceremony she and Jonah go to Sam’s. Almost everyone is here. Of course, Leah and Seth are with their mother.

She talks quietly with Kim and Jared sits next to her, so he comments on some things. She sees Jonah is talking with his brother.

………………

The next day Leah and Seth are with them. Sam tries to tell them some stuff and then Leah walks out. She gives Sam a look and Lola stand up to follow her. ‘Leah.’

‘What?’ she turns her head.

‘How are you doing?’ Lola says and sit in front of her on the ground.

‘I don’t need your pity.’ She snaps.

‘I know.’ Lola says calm: ‘That’s not what I’m here for. Horrible things happened, but your right, pity isn’t the good thing. Your strong enough, I know you can get through this.’

Leah stares at her.

‘If I can I would like you to give me your hand so can I do a checkup.’ Lola says.

‘What do you mean?’ Leah asks suspicious.

‘We told you I had powers, I have them so I can help you. And it helps me, if I do this then we can work better together.’

Leah hesitates but gives her hand. Lola takes a hold of it and close her eyes. When she lets go a minute later, Leah asks: ‘Was that it?’

‘Yes! And now I want to check up on your brother.’ Lola starts to stand up, but Leah stops her.

‘You’ll keep an eye on him, keep him safe or at least try to protect him.’ She asks.

‘I’ll do everything in my power to keep him safe. I promise.’ Lola promises.

Leah smiles and stands up as well. Lola follow her inside. Where she does the same checkup with Seth. It takes longer, maybe because she checks him better. He is the youngest.


	16. chapter 16

That evening Lola is alone. Jonah has patrol. He would come to her later this evening. She hears the bell, and she sees that it’s Bella. Their father is angry. She told him, but it didn’t help Bella’s case. Bella didn’t ask his permission. He sends Edward away, but Lola knows that he’ll be waiting in Bella’s room.

Lola goes to Bella’s room and opens the door.

‘Lola, it’s good to see you.’ Edwards says. He sits on the bed. It doesn’t look like he had left at all.

‘Edward.’ Lola says. She didn’t know if she needed to be angry or glad.

‘You can be both.’ He says: ‘But I’m happy a part of you is happy to see me.’

‘It’s good that you’re back.’ She walks over to him and give him a hug: ‘Now don’t you dare to leave my sister behind again, because then it will not be that easy.’

‘I don’t think I can. Leaving her was the hardest thing I had ever done, and I can see it was for her as well.’

Bella comes in and smiles when she sees us. She hugs them both.

‘I’ll let you sleep, Bella.’ Lola gets off the bed: ‘Goodnight Bella, goodnight Edward.’ She walks back to her room. she brushes her teeth, changes into a jogging and a shirt of Jonah. Now she is going to wait until Jonah gets here.

**………….**

‘You have plans to deal with the Volturi. Let me guess all these plans involve me staying human?’ Bella asks.

Edward tenses up: ‘Of course.’ Bella takes a deep breath and he looks at her: ‘Do want me to leave?’

‘No.’ She says and gets out of bed: ‘I’m leaving.’ The room is dark, and she feels around the floor until she feels what she is looking for: One of her shoes.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To your house.’ He raises an eyebrow. ‘Edward, this is bigger than you and I think your family should get a vote as well. ‘

‘A vote about what?’

‘My humanity.’

Edward looks back: ‘I’ll take you there on one condition, your sister gets a vote as well.’

**………….**

Jonah isn’t back when Lola’s door opens. It’s Bella, she has a jumper on and wears her shoes: ‘Where are you going?’ Lola asks.

Bella smiles: ‘I’m going to the Cullen’s. Edward advised me to bring you with me.’ Lola tilts her head: ‘We are going to vote on my humanity.’

‘Ok…’ She lays the blanket aside: ‘Let me take my shoes. Where is Edward?’.

‘He is getting his car. Your car would wake up Charlie.’ Bella explains while Lola takes a black hoodie and put on a pair of sneakers.

______________________

The ride to their house is quiet. Lola tries not think about anything that involves her sister in any way. And when they’re at the house Edward opens the door: ‘Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.’ He doesn’t shout, they would hear him anyway.

Carlisle is immediately standing next to them.

‘I would like to talk to all of you. It’s important.’ Bella tells Carlisle.

‘Of course.’ He answers: ‘Maybe we can talk about in the kitchen.’ He leads us there. Lola takes place in one the chairs. Everyone else is already here.

Bella sit on her left: ‘I think Alice told everyone what happened in Italy?’ Bella asks.

‘Yes!’ Alice answers.

‘Then I’m probably the only one, but Bella what happened there?’ Lola asks.

Bella fill her sister in with the help of Alice, but the only thing that really stick is that the Volturi said that Bella had to be changed into a vampire. She will become one of the Cullen’s and that would happen sooner than Lola had thought.

‘I would like to have a vote about it. You all know what I want, and you’ll know Edwards opinion.’ Bella says.

‘Wait!’ Edward says: ‘Before we vote I would like to inform you that the risk isn’t that big. The Volturi think that they will find her everywhere because of Demetri’s gift. But I think that it might not work on Bella.’

‘Like I said we know what Edward thinks about it, now let’s start: Do you want me to become part of your family?’ Bella says. ‘Alice?’

‘Yes.’ She says and lays her hands on the table.

‘Jasper?’

‘Yes.’ He answers seriously.

‘Rosalie?’

‘No, but I would like to explain.’ She takes a breath: ‘I wouldn’t mind that you would be part of this family, but I wouldn’t have chosen this myself. If there had been someone that had voted against for me… and that’s why.’

Bella nods slowly and turns her head: ‘Emmett?’

‘Yes! Definitely!’

‘Esme?’

‘Bella I already consider you part of this family.’

‘Thank you, Esme,’, Bella says: ‘Carlisle?’

Carlisle looks at Edward.

‘No!’ He says.

‘But you decided that you don’t want to live without her, so that leaves me with no other choice. I say yes.’ Carlisle says.

Edward moves his chairs backwards and walk out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bella looks at her sister: ‘Lola, you’re last and I would like to what you think.’

‘I would like to explain my answer as well.’ I say and Bella looks at her, Lola thinks that she hoped her sister would say yes and that Lola will say no: ‘Bella, you know I love you and I want to support you in anything, but this is such a difficult decision. I say no, for now.’ Bella looks up at her: ‘Sister you know how amazing I think the Cullen’s are and I wouldn’t mind at all that you would become part of their family. I only want you to be sure this is what you want, and I don’t think a few years would bring any danger.’ She says. Bella opens her mouth: ‘No, I know what you’re going to say. And if that’s your decision, consider me at your side. I only ask that you consider waiting a bit, for our father and mother. I hope you think about it for me.’ Lola leaves the room and Bella doesn’t say anything.

……………………

‘Lola, what are you doing here?’ Edward says: ‘I didn’t think you would support her.’ He says and sits on the couch in his room.

‘last year I wouldn’t have.’ Lola says.

He looks up at her: ‘What changed?’

‘You left.’ she says: ‘And I saw what it did to Bella, and I don’t want to see her like that ever again.’ She thinks of Bella, of how she was. ‘I want to ask you something like what I asked from Bella: Consider it. Can you consider that Bella will join your family and change into a vampire? I ask this for my sister because I sure she made up her mind and I this would be something that will make both of you happy.’


End file.
